


be happy

by wonusvts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ghosts? ghosts, paranormal stuff, this is the strangest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: jaehyun can hear. but not like that, it's different.johnny is there for him.





	be happy

the leaves of the trees, belonging to the forest surrounding the house, rustled in the autumn breeze. the sounds of faint footsteps could be heard in the silence of the night.  
it was cold, but it wasn’t the weather. the air was suffocating, giving the feeling of being breathless no matter what you were doing. a weird smell hung in the air, it was unplaceable at first, but then it became clearer. it was like smoke. not the cigarette kind, but rather the type of smoke after blowing out a candle. 

there weren’t any candles in the house. he was sure. the only thing that wasn’t sure was where the smoke-like smell came from.   
one step, his breath became visible in the air before him as he breathed. two steps, it wasn’t anymore.  
he took the step back again, temperature dropping, but his alertness rising.   
he looked back, looking for his partner, but he was in the other room. maybe he was looking for clues, maybe watching out of the window, surveilling the outside area. 

he should go check on him. he stepped back, seven steps to the other room. he thought it was a coincidence.   
stepping into the room, he ducked his head under the doorframe.   
he had always been tall, while his boyfriend had always been a little smaller in size. not that he minded. there were more important things to mind.   
as he entered, his boyfriend’s eyes landed on him.  
“I heard you approaching you know”, jaehyun’s eyes turned to crescents as he smiled.   
johnny smiled in return, a small laugh escaping him. “you hear everything. literally”, he said.  
the younger hummed in agreement. he knew what johnny meant.   
“I’m glad we’re going away from here tomorrow you know”, the younger said, his eyes turned down to look at the ground now.   
“trust me, me too. but I still don’t think we made a mistake coming here for these past two weeks. wasn’t it a good learning experience for you?” asked the older, his tone going up, questioning.  
“it was”, jaehyun said, turning his head towards johnny again.   
“I’m glad it helped you, although I don’t hear like you do, I can feel it too”, johnny admitted, his eyes darting towards the door. 

johnny walked closer to where jaehyun was sitting, resting his hands on the younger’s shoulders.   
jaehyun leaned into the touch. “you’re like a cat”, said johnny, smiling.   
jaehyun laughed and turned around, grabbing both of johnny’s hands in his. “yeah?” he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. they smiled at each other, in the background the floorboards creaked.   
jaehyun stood up, still holding both of his boyfriend’s hands. he stood right in front of him, studying his handsome features. his sharp eyes, cute nose and pretty lips. he even had nice eyebrows. how unfair.   
a door slammed shut somewhere.   
jaehyun took a step forward, and out of habit, johnny already closed his eyes.   
jaehyun kissed him softly, his hands sneaking their way to the back of the taller’s neck. johnny’s hands were warm on his waist, the opposite to the temperature of the room, the sensation making him sigh into the kiss.   
they broke apart as they were harshly reminded they were both humans, the need to breathe too pressing to continue.   
“you’re way too cute for your own good”, said johnny, once again smiling softly. jaehyun’s ears turned red. he looked at the doorway.   
johnny grabbed his face in his hands. “look at me”, he said, “are you hearing something?” was the next question. 

if jaehyun were a dog, his ears would’ve perked up. he listened intently. the whispering got clearer, mumbling became words.   
“be…” he heard. he listened even more closely.  
“be happy” jaehyun’s eyes widened. his shock turned into wonder.  
he smiled again, and whispered: “thank you, we will be.” 

they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> for people who don't get what the hell is going on in this story, jaehyun is clairaudient.   
> clairaudience is a psychic ability that makes it possible to receive messages through hearing. they can hear things other people can't like spirits, sounds and even music that isn't playing.   
> here, only jaehyun can hear them, since he is the clairaudient one. 
> 
> anyways I hope you liked it !! i write out of personal experiences, so i hope i made it as realistic as i could. 
> 
> find me on twitter; @ncthoneys


End file.
